


Intimacy

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arts, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was reading School for Scandal and then BAM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubberbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [School For Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446185) by [rubberbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbird/pseuds/rubberbird). 



Inspired by the lovely **School for Scandal** by _rubberbird_. Go and read it :D!

On [Tumbrl](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/24635306082/i-was-reading-school-for-scandal-and-then-bam)

On [Deviantart](http://naripolpetta.deviantart.com/art/Intimacy-306975935?q=gallery%3Anaripolpetta&qo=1)


End file.
